Decisions and Complications
by Chrystyna
Summary: Okay, senior year is here and half of the kids from El Carro are at Sweet Valley. So what happens when Devon Whitelaw comes back in town to win Elizabeth back? LizConnerJeff, JessJeremy, MelissaWillDevon romances. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. The Return

****

Decisions and Complications

~*~*~*~*~

Title: Decisions and Complications

Rating: PG-13 for language and stuff like that.

Category: Romance/General with little spots of humor and drama here and there.

Spoilers: Takes place after SVH Senior Year #41 "He's Back."

Parings: Jessica/Jeremy, Tia/Trent, Devon/Melissa/Will, Andy/Dave, Evan/Jade, Liz/Conner/Jeff/Todd, Ken/Maria, Megan/Todd/Jeff.

Summery: Elizabeth Wakefield is having guy problems. Mainly, choosing between Conner McDermott, Jeffery French, or Todd Wilkins. But when Devon Whitelaw shows back up in Sweet Valley, things start messing up. Devon came back to win Elizabeth's heart but it's too late, she loves someone else. And what happens when Melissa Fox starts to fall for Devon? Todd and Megan have mutually agreed to not date and just 'be friends' and Todd is hoping for another chance with Elizabeth. Will he get it? Meanwhile, Elizabeth realizes she still is in love with Conner and decides to dump Jeff.

~*~*~*~*~

Hi everyone, this is my first Sweet Valley High fic so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and whatnot. If anyone wants to be my beta I would love for you to e-mail me about it (my e-mail address is on my profile).

Also, to make this storyline work I changed a few things. For instance, after the incident with Alanna coming over to Conner's and finding Elizabeth there, Liz doesn't go over to Jeff's. And Conner didn't really run after Alanna, he just drove somewhere to think. Basically, Conner isn't so hung up on Alanna, and Liz isn't so obsessed with Jeff. Okay?

Now, without further ado, on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: The Return

~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, Elizabeth Wakefield fiddled with the combination on the lock, finally opening her locker. As she started exchanging books she heard a familiar, voice say, "Hey Liz."

She turned around to see Conner McDermott standing, hands shoved in his pockets, there to her right.

"Conner." Elizabeth replied quietly. "I, uh…." But she couldn't seem to form a full sentence.

"I need to apologize to you, Liz. I acted like a jerk on Friday night after Alanna came by. I… I'm sorry." It took Elizabeth by surprise. Was Conner McDermott actually _apologizing_? To _her_?

"Really, Conner. It not that big of a deal-" she started to say, but someone cut her off. "Elizabeth!"

Both Liz and Conner turned towards where the voice had come from and saw a high-school-aged guy standing a couple feet away. Elizabeth gasped in surprise. Conner and the other guy turned to face Elizabeth. The look on her face turned from shock to horror then to pure disgust.

When she finally found her voice what she said was in a cold and accusing tone. "Devon Whitelaw." Liz spat. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." Elizabeth didn't realize it until she said it that it had come out louder than intended. Todd Wilkins pushed through the crowd followed by Ken, Maria, and Enid.

Liz watched as Todd walked right up to Devon and said, "I thought it was made clear that you were to stay away from Liz and her friends." With that, Todd put his hands on Devon's chest and shoved backwards.

"And I thought you left Sweet Valley once and for all." Ken Mathews chimed in.

By then, quite a crowd had gathered around them. Said crowd including Melissa, Will, Lila, Amy, Jade, Even, Andy, Tia, Megan, and Jessica.

A strong arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders and it took her all of a second to realize it was Conner's.

"Don't think you can lie anymore, Devon. No one will believe you after what you did and said." Enid told him bitterly.

"I just wanted to talk to Liz." Devon said.

"Well I don't think Liz wants to talk to you." Conner replied.

Devon saw Conner's arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders and gave him an icy glare.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me." Devon said before shoving through the crowd and leaving the building.

"You okay Liz?" Conner asked when he saw tears rolling down Elizabeth's face.

Wiping her face, Elizabeth shook her head.

Without another word, Conner just pulled her into a comforting hug as the crowd dispersed.

~

Elizabeth Wakefield:

Oh. My. God. Devon Whitelaw is back in town. He said he wanted to talk to me. Yeah right. Who does he think he is? I mean, come on. Does he really think I'll listed to him and even if I did does he think I'd actually believe anything he says? Does he really think I'm that stupid? Apparently.

Conner McDermott:

I really wish I knew who that guy was that was bothering Liz. She seemed mad when she saw him. Todd obviously knows who he was. Maybe I'll just ask him….

Jessica Wakefield:

This has got to be some sort of sick joke. And I want it to end right now. I mean, Devon Whitelaw comes into town and just expects us to all forget everything he did? Everything he lied about? Yeah. Right. Like that could ever happen.

Todd Wilkins:

What the hell was that jerk thinking? Was he thinking he could just prance in here and take over his old life? The one he had before he lied to everyone? Devon Whitelaw has got some nerve to show up here now after everything he put Liz through. Some nerve.

Melissa Fox:

****

Okay, I can't help but wondering. Who was that guy? He was hot! And what was going on? I couldn't figure anything out except that he was supposed to stay away from Elizabeth Wakefield and he left Sweet Valley. Not that I blame him, if I had the choice right now, I would leave Sweet Valley. Some people might think my life is perfect right now but it's the farthest thing from the truth. Even though Will and I are back together, I feel like he needs a taste of his own medicine for cheating on me first with Jessica Wakefield and the with Erika Brooks. So does Cherie for not inviting me and Kel to hang out with everyone at the dance. Ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about it.

Tia Ramirez:

**__**

I'm not even going to try to pretend I know what's going on. What I do know, is that I have this gut feeling that Conner is going to break up with Alanna. I'm not sure why I have this feeling but I guess it could have something to do with the fact that he's spending massive amounts of time with Liz. Well, massive for Conner. I just hope things don't get too messy… Anyways, back on the subject, I really, really need to talk to Jessica and figure out exactly what is going on around here. And who that guy was.

~*~*~*~*~

Well, here's a start. I'll start working on chapter two right away.

I'll try to keep with the main storyline but some things will be very different.

Please review!!!!!!!

~Chrystyna~


	2. Elizabeth McDermott?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 2: Elizabeth McDermott?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

Fox24: Thank you for reviewing!!!!! I'm an Elizabeth/Conner fan all the way, so they'll probably end up together.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

That afternoon at lunch, Elizabeth sat down beside Tia at their usual table. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Tia exclaimed. "I wanted to know exactly what happened this morning."

"You mean with Devon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is that his name? I didn't know. Actually, I wanted to ask about-" But Tia was cut off by Conner sitting down across from Elizabeth.

"'Bout what?" Elizabeth prompted.

Tia just shook her head. "Nothin'."

"Whatever." Liz replied.

°°°°°

Conner walked down the hall about ten minutes after school let out. He had gone to make sure Megan had a ride home after she finished the work she was doing for the _Oracle_.

He hadn't been able to concentrate ever since that guy had shown up this morning at Liz's locker. Who was he? Moreover, why had Liz freaked out when she saw him?

In fact, he hadn't been able to think of anything or any_body_ but Elizabeth Wakefield all day long.

As he pushed open the door to the school parking lot, he saw Elizabeth sitting on the steps doodling on her creative writing notebook. She looked up when she heard the noise from the door opening.

"Hey Conner." She said.

"Hey. Why are you still here?" He replied, sitting down beside her.

"Oh. It's Jessica's day with the Jeep and I don't have a ride so I have to wait for her to get out of cheerleading."

"If you want I can give you a ride. Megan's going home with one of her friends so I was getting' ready to leave." Conner offered.

"Really? I mean, if it's not too much trouble…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"C'mon." He said standing then helping her up.

°°°°°

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Conner turned on the radio and turned the knob, switching stations. When he finally settled on one he liked Liz listened to the words of the song playing.

__

I would have given you all of my heart

But there's someone who's torn it apart

And he's taking just all that I had

But if you wanna try to love again

Baby, I've tried to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest

Elizabeth bit her lip. She understood that exactly. Even though she was dating Jeff, she wished she could be with Conner. After everything, she was _still_ in love with him. She couldn't help it.

__

I probably love Conner more that I ever loved Todd. She thought to herself.

She snapped back to reality as Conner turned onto her street. As he pulled to a stop in from of the Wakefield's house, Liz started gathering up her stuff.

Right as she was reaching for the door handle, Conner spoke. "I have this gig tomorrow night at the HOJ. Why don't you come?"

"You can count on me being there." Liz replied.

"See ya tomorrow." He said, giving her a half smile.

Elizabeth opened the door and got out. Right before she closed it she said, "See ya."

°°°°°

The next day at lunch, instead of sitting with Tia, Andy, and Jessica, Elizabeth sat at a table with just herself and Conner. Jeff was still out sick and, as mean as it sounded, Elizabeth was glad.

The whole time during creative writing that morning, Elizabeth and Conner had been shooting glances at each other. Mr. Quigley had even had them read each other's homework assignments. Not that their teacher had done that on purpose, it was just a fluke. Right?

°°°°°

Tia, Andy, and Jessica were sitting at their usual lunch table along with Maria Slater.

"Where are they?" Tia wondered aloud.

"Where are who?" Andy asked as he used his fork to poke at his lunch.

"Elizabeth and Conner." Tia replied as she looked around the cafeteria.

"There they are." Maria said, pointing to a table at the edge of the room.

Jessica, Tia, and Andy followed her gaze and saw Elizabeth and Conner sitting across from each other, laughing.

Just then, Conner reached across the table and took Elizabeth's hand in his own.

Jessica's jaw open. "What the…?" She asked.

"Well, I guess we're back to the whole Elizabeth McDermott routine." Tia remarked sarcastically.

The others looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Jessica questioned.

"Well, when I talked to Conner last night, practically the only thing he would talk about was Liz." Tia replied before turning back to look at Liz and Conner one more time. They were just staring at each other like two people in love. She rolled her eyes before turning back around to tune into the conversation.

"…so there's going to be a huge crowd 'cause of the gig." Jessica was saying.

°°°°°

Conner McDermott:

I don't know why I'm having these feelings for Liz again. I thought I was over her, but the past couple of days, every time I'm around her, I can't seem to concentrate on anything else. I haven't even thought of Alanna since yesterday morning. And the funny thing is, I don't even care. I'm over Alanna. Not the way I was 'over' Liz. I really don't care about Alanna anymore. Not a single bit. And you know what? It feels great to be free of the whole 'Mr. Alanna Feldman' act. I just hope I can work things out with Liz because I think I'm still in love with her.

Elizabeth Wakefield:

I didn't realize exactly how much I missed Conner. Not just the kissing, as great as that was, but just being around him. As soon as Jeff comes back to school, I'm breaking up with him. Jeff was fun to be around, granted. But I still love Conner. And I think he still loves me too. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Okay. Here's chapter two!!!!!

By the way, that song I used in this chapter is Sheryl Crow - "The First Cut Is The Deepest."

Please review!!!!! It helps me write quicker.

~Chrystyna~

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
